Episode 9804 (24th June 2019)
Plot The intruder is Mike Porter, a client of Rick's who gives Gary a wad of money to pay off his son's debt. Gary accepts the cash. Robert rings Michelle and says he's stuck in traffic on the M60 due to an accident. He manages to placate Vicky by telling her about Michelle's late miscarriage, making out that the secrecy over their baby is an act of kindness. Vicky understands, having lost a baby at 25 weeks herself. Tracy forces Steve to make up Amy's new wardrobe by withholding his beer money. Tim misses Geoff's dinner to help him out. Sean, Cathy, Brian, Yasmeen and Imran attend the wine tasting at the bistro. Yasmeen loses track of time as she knocks back glass after glass. Gemma has her scan and finds out that all four babies are doing well. Cathy and Yasmeen get drunk on the wine and Cathy falls off her chair. Yasmeen dashes off after glancing at her phone and noticing a load of angry texts from Geoff. Entertaining Sally by himself, Geoff gets his own back on Yasmeen for her lateness by pretending that the poultry they're eating is Charlotte, her own chicken who isn't laying anymore. Gary gives Izzy £200 out of the money Mike gave him. Craig reports to Gary that the police have been to Rick's office and it appears that he's gone abroad. Tim and Steve finish the wardrobe before realising that it's too big to move into Amy's bedroom. Brian and Imran get drunk and merry and are nearly thrown out. When Robert gets back, Ryan comments that the traffic report on the radio mentioned nothing about an accident on the M60. Robert has no explanation. Gary throws his money around at the Rovers and brags to Adam that he has a new job. Adam goes off with a pint in hand after receiving a text from Sarah. Geoff is cold to Yasmeen due to her drunkenness and sleeps in the spare room. Adam spots a bruise on Sarah's arm which she says was caused by Harry throwing a toy. Adam isn't convinced and confronts Gary in the kebab shop. Gary warns Adam not to push him when he calls him a loser. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Mike Porter - Dan Henley *Sonographer - Anita Breheny Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Croesus Properties *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff is fuming with Yasmeen when she returns from a wine-tasting; and Tim agrees to help Steve build Amy’s flatpack wardrobe. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,811,391 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes